Reunited Love
by TigressLuna
Summary: 2 Neko Youkai meet up with familiar faces from the past, one they liked, the other they didn't. Has time changed their feelings and emotions for them? InuSak, SessLuna, MirokuNeko-Yasha, future matchings will be announced later.
1. Meaningful Dreams

****

Reunited Love

Chapter 1: "Meaningful Dreams"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters in the anime. And I do not own Sakeri, for she is my sister and owns herself. I also do not own Neko-Yasha (or Neko for short), for she too, is her own person.

Summary- Sakeri and Luna are Neko Youkais (cat demons). As kids...er...kittens, they met Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru when they too were kids...um...puppies. Now over 50 years later, after being separated, they meet again... (current time during the jewel shard hunt. Feudal Era) A 3rd new character will be introduced.

Note- **= actions, also used during dreams/flashbacks

""= talking, duh!

''=thoughts

_______________________________________________________________________________________

~~~ Sesshomaru's dream~~~

"Sesshomaru..."

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Sesshomaru jumped at the sound of the voice calling him. He found himself suddenly nervous with the voice ringing lightly upon his ears. Wait, the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru nervous? At what sounded like the voice of a small child? A girl to be exact. 

'Rin?' He thought. 'No, that's not Rin's voice. This voice...was purring like a-' He was cut out of his own thoughts by a bright flash of light. He was blinded, but he was able to make out the form of a tiny neko youkai in the distance. She looked...familiar. But before the figure vanished, it morphed, or rather, aged into the form of what those disgusting, vile humans called a teenager.

"Sesshomaru.." The figure called out again, but this time, in an older voice. Then, the figure disappeared in another flash of light.

"Wait! Come back! Tell me who you are!" Sesshomaru hollered out to what was now nothing. Nothing but foggy blackness.

~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~

"W-wait..." Groaned Sesshomaru in his sleep as he uncomfortably shifted in his bed until he was startled awake by an all too familiar, and annoying voice shouting for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Called Jaken as he came waddling in franticly, Staff of Heads in hand. Just as he reached the side of the bed, he was knocked into the wall by Sesshomaru, who was still mostly sleeping, until now. Sesshomaru sat up, now awake, and looked at poor little Jaken ("poor" Jaken? Ha!) who looked like fresh road...er...wall kill.

'I suppose he deserved that.' "What do you want Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual voice, with a bit of grumpy sleepiness added to it. By then, Jaken had managed to peel himself off the wall.

"M-m'lord, an army of rebel youkais are storming the castle!"

Without a word, Sesshomaru went to deal with the insignificant roaches of youkai that had Jaken in a worry. The army was destroyed in no time. A simple task for the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I'm going for a walk. Watch the palace."

"Y-yes m'lord!"

And with that, Sesshomaru left.

~~~~~~~~~Inu Yasha's dream, same time as Sesshomaru's dream~~~~~~~~

[Dream/Flashback]

*footsteps are heard, in a walking rhythm, a young boy, half dog demon, walks in a forest near his home. The boy is sad, dog ears pressed to his head showing depression. He suddenly bumps into someone, sending them both to the ground. "Gomen!" Rings the voice of a girl. The boy stands and helps the girl up. He sees she is a Neko Youkai, but only sees her as a girl. They introduce themselves, but thier voices are unheard. They go about playing Tag, enjoying each others company. The girl stops and kisses the boy on his cheek, then looks away blushing, leaving the boy to also blush, and to stare at her softly. He returns her kiss to her cheek, both blushing more then ever...*

~~~~end dream/flashback~~~~~

"INU YASHA!! WAKE UP!!" Came the angry yell of Kagome as Inu Yasha bolts awake startled, and ultimately falls out of the tree he had been resting in, followed by the usual outburst of yelling curses and other unprofaned things.

"What's the matter" Kagome continued, seemingly annoyed. "Stayed up to late?"

"Feh." Was all Inu Yasha said as everyone gathered their things and started back on their journey for the Shikon Jewel Fragments. 

A short while later, everyone started to notice how quiet Inu Yasha was.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong? It isn't like you to be this quiet." Sango spoke out.

"Feh."

"Miss Sango is right. You are acting quite strangely." Miroku added.

"Feh. Whatever."

By then, Kagome was getting annoyed with the hanyou. She stepped in front of him, making him stop as well.

"We asked you a question!" Kagome shot. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business wench!" Inu Yasha shot back.

"Well sorry for being worried!" Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't ask for your worry." Was the rude reply from Inu Yasha. Kagome had enough.

  
"OSUWARI!!!"

*WHAM* "$%$(#$%@$%!!!"

End of chapter 1


	2. Love Rekindled Romeo and Juliete Scenari...

****

Reunited Love

Chapter 2 "Love Rekindled-Romeo and Juliet Scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here except for myself. And Sakeri only owns herself as well.

Didn't get many reviews...but I'll update anyways. (Note: more reviews = faster updates!) A bit of OOCness from Inu-yasha in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about two hours since Inu-Yasha had pissed Kagome off and had a personal encounter with the ground. Outside, he was seen as fuming. Everyone knew Inu-Yasha didn't like to be "sat". But inside, he was deep in thought.

'Why am I remembering that day? Why am I remembering...her?' 

Inu-Yasha couldn't get the dream out of his head. The dream...the memory...he could relive that day in his mind a million times, as if it had happened yesterday. The girl in his dream...he knew her. He could never forget her. She was the very first, before Kagome and the others, the only friend he had. She never teased or tormented him because he was a hanyou, unlike the villagers. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a lingering scent he hadn't caught since he was a child, followed by the loud shrieks of a youkai in pain, and Kagome saying "I sense a shard nearby!"

'I know that scent!' Inu-Yasha thought as he ran towards the scent, shard and battle, followed by everyone else. 

When they got there, they saw the body of a dead Ox youkai, and another figure, female, cat ears, cat tail, cat claws, reaching into the dead body to take the shard that the beast once used.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo expected to see Inu-Yasha unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and attack the previous battle's winner in attempt to take the shard, but only found him frozen in place staring at the neko youkai in a mixture of shock and disbelief. 

"S-sakeri?" Inu-Yasha managed to choke out. 

Sakeri turned around to face Inu-Yasha at the sound of her name. For a moment, she too, found herself in the same reaction as she looked at her childhood friend.

"Inu...Yasha?"

Just then, for Sakeri and Inu-Yasha, the world ceased to exist except for them.

Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were looking at Inu-Yasha in dumbfounded shock. Well, all but Miroku, who was, as expected, staring at Sakeri. 

"Not bad...not bad at all." Miroku said. "She's very beautiful...for a youkai! I wonder-" He was cut off by Sango using her Hiraikotsu and hitting him on the back of his head with it. 

"Don't. Even. Go there." Sango said plainly. 'When will he learn?'

Inu-Yasha walked over to Sakeri and found himself pulling her into his arms. He couldn't help it, he was attracted to her. 

Sakeri started blushing at the feel of Inu-Yasha's hands around her waist. Why was she feeling like this? Weren't they just friends? But she too felt attracted to him.

"It's been awhile...I missed you."

"I missed you too...Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha gently lifted Sakeri's chin up to get her to look at him, then leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, making her blush more. But through her blushing, Sakeri slowly, and shyly, kissed Inu-Yasha back.

"Awww! How cute!" Kagome chirped.

"Yuck! Gross!" Shippo said in disgust. "They're kissing!"

"This is just like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet story!" Kagome said happily.

"Shakes-pear?"

"Ro-me-oh?"

"Ju-lee-ete?"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at Kagome with confused faces towards these strange, new names.

"Close enough." Kagome muttered. "It's a story where two families, the Montagues and the Capulates are fighting , but one member of each family ends up falling in love!"

"Mon-tee-geu?"

"Cap-you-late?"

Kagome face faulted.

"Never mind." 'Why did I even bother to try and teach them Shakespeare?' 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Haunting Dreams

****

Reunited Love

Chapter 3- Haunting Dreams

Disclaimer: I own only myself (Luna). Sakeri also owns herself.

Review Response:

InuYasha fan 3- Thank you! And I agree with you! Inu/Kag couplings can be cute, but a little tiring after awhile. I'm more of a Sess/Kag and Sess/OC fan myself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in thought about his dream, Sesshomaru had decided to go for a walk on his land hoping that the scenery, or maybe a decent fight would get his mind of the dream, or rather, the mysterious girl who was haunting his thoughts.

'Who is she? Why'd she first appear as a child? No, I must stop thinking about the dream. I've got more important things to think about.' Sesshomaru fought within himself. One half of him wanted to find out more about the dream...and the girl. The other half wanted to completely forget the stupid dream.

He was torn between his thoughts until he got a whiff of a strange scent and the sound of a soft, gentle, familiar humming.

"That voice.." He said as he remembered the teenage voice from his dream.

Curiosity got the better of him and he crept closer to the enchanting voice and familiar scent.

Sitting up against a tree was a beautiful girl. Upon looking at her closely, he noticed her youkai features. She was a Neko Youkai, and a familiar one at that.

Just then the Neko Youkai caught wind of Sesshomaru's presence. She looked over at him and her eyes widened. 

'S-sesshomaru? Great, just great. First I hear that my childhood tormentor was the Lord of the Western Lands, then he actually finds me!' She mocked to herself as her expression changed from surprise to anger and annoyance.

'Why is she looking at me like that? Why do I even care? But...she's beautiful! Who is she?' Sesshomaru thought.

"Girl. Tell me your name." He ordered in his normal tone.

'He doesn't recognize me?!' The girl thought.

"Why do you care? Stupid mutt." She shot.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the name he was just called. He grabbed the Neko Youkai by her wrist and lifted her off the ground. The look on his face was that of anger.

"You have quite the nerve to call me that." Sesshomaru said coldly.

The Neko only replied with a glare and a small snort. 

"This isn't the first time I've called you that." She retorted.

Sesshomaru looked a little confused. What did she mean by "This isn't the first time"? Then he remembered a young youkai kitten who was constantly hissing, growling and yelling at him when he was a puppy. A smirk found it's way to his lips as he lightly laughed.

"Ah, I remember you now. You're that scrawny little kitten I used to have so much fun torturing!"

'Scrawny?! Why that mongrel!' 

"I see you haven't changed much. You're still the arrogant mutt you used to be. And this 'scrawny little kitten' has a name! it's Luna." 

"To bad I can't say the same for you." Sesshomaru said with another smirk. "I admit you've grown into quite a beautiful young lady!"

'What am I saying?!'

And with that, Luna found herself blushing. 

"Ok, what have you done with the real Sesshomaru? And when did Hell freeze over?" Luna asked, still stunned by Sesshomaru's last comment.

Sesshomaru just picked Luna up and started back to his castle.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?! Put me down!"

"We are going home, to my castle.'

'How am I going to get out of this?' Luna thought as she was being carried to Sesshomaru's castle, hoping that nothing bad would happen to her.

End of Chapter 3

Luna: I have a favor to ask of you readers. Could you please read Equas' stories and review them? He wants to know what people think. I'm sure he'd be very grateful! *puppy dog eyes* His stories are worth reading! 


	4. A New Friend

****

Reunited Love

Chapter 4- "New Friends"

Disclaimer: My friends nor I own Inu-Yasha.

For those who have been waiting for this chapter, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I guess I got a bit too carried away with writing my Cyborg 009 story Finding Lost Love (for those who have not read it, please do read it!). I'll try to update more often!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~*~~Luna's POV~~*~~

I don't know how it happened, but one minute I was laying peacefully against a tree, the next, I was in the arms (yes, Sesshomaru has both arms in this story.) of the last youkai I had ever wanted to see.

It was true that we met as children and we weren't the best of friends. What am I saying?! Friends?! We weren't friends! We weren't even chums! He was so rude and arrogant! It was because of him that my sister and I moved to another village. Away from...him.

But they say people get more mature as they get older. For some youkai, this is true. At least for youkai like my sister and myself, and those high ranking politics of youkai. And by the looks of things, Sesshomaru had joined the political ranks. But I doubt he was truly as mature as he seemed. He was scheming something...I just know it!

~~*~~End POV~~*~~

~~*~~Sesshomaru's POV~~*~~

Who could've imagined that a scrawny little wimp of a neko could grow up to be so beautiful? No, I can't be thinking like this! The only thing this stupid neko is good for is amusement, or as a servant and nothing more! What has she done to me to make me think like this?

~~*~~End POV~~*~~

All through the trip, both Luna and Sesshomaru kept thinking about the past. Luna hated Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru hated Luna. Or so they were thinking to themselves.

They reached Sesshomaru's castle by night fall. So Sesshomaru put Luna down and made her follow him. Luna was to tired to argue and she had a large headache to boot. Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow she'd escape, when she had the energy.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a door and turned to Luna, his face no longer displayed the slight amusement it held for his past memories.

"You will bathe here, then you are to go to bed." He said simply as he started to leave. "I will send for someone to show you to your room when you are done with your bath." And with that, he seemed to have merged with the shadows and disappeared.

'Great, just great. I'm having the perfect day.' Luna thought sarcastically to herself as she walked through the door and into the bath house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the bath, Luna was given a beautiful blue kimono with light blue Sakura petals and a sky blue sash to wear.

She was shown to her room, but just before she entered, she felt something tackle and latch onto her legs, followed by a light tug on her tail and the sound of a little girl's laughter.

"What the?" Luna said as she turned around to see a young human girl with black hair hugging her legs. The young girl looked up at Luna with innocent eyes.

"Will pretty youkai lady play Tag with Rin and Jaken?" Rin said with a smile.

Luna was about to ask a question of her own when she heard something of a tiny squawk coming from down the hall.

"Rin! Get back here you little...!" The voice said as it got closer, revealing a small, ugly toad youkai with a rather ugly staff waddling over in a funny looking run.

"Rin to fast for Jaken!" Rin laughed as she and Jaken started running in circles around Luna, who was getting confused, but had gotten the jest that the amusing little human was Rin and the ugly toad was Jaken.

"Ano...excuse me..." Luna tried getting Jaken's attention. Sure he was revolting to the eyes, but surely he'd have a few answers to her questions. But Jaken didn't seem to notice Luna one bit. Okay, time for a different approach.

"Jaken!" Maybe calling him by name would work? ...Nope...still ignored by the toad. The toad must be deaf. This time will be the direct approach. So Luna snatched the Staff of Heads from Jaken's hands. He stopped. That worked.

*WHACK* "I'm talking to you toad-boy!"

Rin laughed at the sight of a large lump on Jaken's head. Jaken just glared at Rin and looked up at Luna.

"What is the meaning of this?! How dare you hit me like that! I'll have you tossed out for that!" Jaken hollered. 

"Fine by me." Luna started. "I want out anyways. Sesshomaru has some nerve forcing me here!"

"Eh? You must be the new neko servant."

'Servant?!' Thought Luna. 'Why that mutt!!' 

"Sesshomaru-sama says that your job will be to play with her." Said Jaken as he pointed to Rin.

'I guess that's better then being forced to serve him breakfast in bed.' Luna thought sarcastically.

"Fine." Luna decided that she was content on Jaken's answer to her question as she dropped the Staff of Heads on Jaken's head and went into was had become her room, followed by Rin.

"Yay! Rin has a new onee-chan!" Beamed Rin. Luna couldn't help but smile. At least Sesshomaru had some pleasent company. But what Rin saw in Sesshomaru that made her happy, Luna could only guess.

Just then, in burst an angry Jaken with two lumps on his head (the second came from the Staff of Heads when Luna dropped it on his head), and wanting revenge. But just as he got close enough, he found himself flying out the window on a one-way trip out of castle grounds. 

~~~Few days later w/Inu and co.~~~

Sakeri had become one of the group, welcomed by all. Sakeri and Inu-Yasha wouldn't quite admit that they were nothing more then friends, so Miroku tried his...hand (bad pun, I know) in getting Sakeri. Though he learned the hard way that Sakeri was off-limits. And he had the lumps to prove it. For each of his...attempts, he got hit with Sango's Hiraikotsu, and a punch from Inu-Yasha and Sakeri. Yes, Sakeri was definitely off-limits.

~~Meanwhile at a nearby cliff~~

A purple streak flashed by an airborne bat youkai. 

"Get back here you furball!" It screeched.

"Make me!" The streak responded.

By now the bat youkai was more then a little annoyed by his opponent. So he decided to take the mysterious purple figure for a little ride off the cliff. He grabbed the figure by it's shoulders and started flying towards the cliff.

'Ha! I was hoping to get this close to the sap!' The figure thought with a smirk.

"CLAWS OF HELLFIRE!!" The figure called out as it's claws ripped right through the small bat youkai as it let out a screech of pain. The shard that had been powering the bat youkai was snatched by the figure as the bat youkai turned to dust.

The figure put the shard in a small pouch and then realized that something wasn't quite right. But what?

'Wait...didn't the bat youkai carry me off the cliff? Then that would mean...' The figure thought as it looked down. 'Uh oh...' The figure started plummeting downward, letting out a scream the whole way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How much longer do we have to walk? My feet are starting to hurt!" Kagome complained. The group hadn't taken a break in hours.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome.

"Feh, We'll walk until we find another shard. Now stop complaining wench!" Was Inu-Yasha's not so surprising response as they kept walking.

They hadn't gone far when they heard a scream...from above. They looked up to see something purple descending fast. But before anyone could do anything...*THUD* the figure landed right on top of Miroku.

Sakeri looked closely at the fallen purple blur and her eyes widdened.

'I don't believe it! It couldn't be...'

End of chapter 4

Please leave a review if you want to read more of this story. I don't have many reviews for this story so it makes me think that no one really wants to read it.


	5. NekoYasha

****

Reunited Love

Chapter 5- "Neko-Yasha"

Disclaimer: Once again, my friends, nor I own Inu-Yasha.

For those of you who were...quite eager for an update *looks at katsie2*, here it is. 

Katsie2- Sorry it took so long for an update...but...I didn't get to many reviews, which made me think that not many people read this story. Besides, Finding Lost Love is more popular then this one, so I update that one more because I know people read that one. Just don't expect the next update for this one to be quick, okay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakeri crept a bit closer to the purple clad figure that had landed on top of Miroku.

"Neko-Yasha? Is that you?"

"Huh?" The figure, now revealed as Neko-Yasha, looked up at Sakeri. "Hi Sakeri! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Nice to see you again Neko-Yasha! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just collecting some Shi-EEEEK!!" Neko-Yasha shrieked as she felt a hand wandering where it shouldn't be. "PERVERT!!! *WHACK*"

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Che, stupid monk." Inu-Yasha said plainly. 

"I guess I should have warned you about Miroku." Sakeri said with a sweatdrop still on her head.

"Miroku?" Neko-Yasha looked at said monk, who had a red handprint on his cheek and a large lump on his head. "Oh...him..."

Miroku rubbed his red cheek. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Neko-Yasha. Any friend of Lady Sakeri is a friend of ours! Personally, I hope we get to learn more about each other..."

Just as Miroku was about to make another advance, he felt something metallic colliding with his head, followed by a small metallic ringing.

"I don't think so, you perverted houshi." Neko-Yasha tured to the others. "So...who are you all? How do you know Sakeri?"

"I'm Kagome! We met Sakeri after she got a Shikon Jewel shard from an ox youkai!"

"I'm Sango, and this is Kilala!" Sango motioned to Kilala, who was on her shoulder. "Inu-Yasha looked very interested in Sakeri!"

"Really?" Neko-Yasha turned to look at Sakeri and Inu-Yasha, who was getting embarrassed at his comrades telling about one of his very few emotional moments, and he was starting to see red.

"Yeah! Inu-Yasha was all kissy-kissy with her!" Shippou added as he jumped onto Neko-Yasha's shoulder. Neko-Yasha couldn't help but to laugh. She'd never known Sakeri to have a love interest before, but she was told about a "special" dog hanyou she liked, and well, Inu-Yasha is a dog hanyou. But the fact that Inu-Yasha's face was as red as his outfit was only fueling her laughter.

"What's your name?" Neko-Yasha asked Shippou, who was also laughing at the red-faced dog hanyou.

"My name is Shippou! And that's Inu-Yasha of coarse!" Shippou said, pointing to the dog hanyou.

*WHACK* "WAAA!! Kagome!! Inu-Yasha hit me!"

"SIT BOY!!" 

*THUD* "$#(^&@$% WENCH!!" 

Neko-Yasha sweatdroped. This is a very strange group that Sakeri joined.

~~~*~~~*~~~*Few hours later*~~~*~~~*~~~

Neko-Yasha had joined the team and everyone had started back on the journey for the Shikon Jewel Shards. Miroku had decided that he had enough lumps and slaps for the day, so he did his best to behave so he wouldn't get walloped by the rest of the group, or at least, until they calmed down toward his lecherous ways.

Just then they heard a tiny shout from a little ways up ahead and a tiny dot in the sky crash landed a few feet away near the entrance of the forest they were about to enter. 

"Eh? That scent..." Inu-Yasha said as he sniffed the air.

"Do you know who that was?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but...it doesn't make sense...that had to of been Jaken...but without Sesshomaru...."

"Maybe he's on a scouting mission?" Shippou asked.

"If he was, don't you think he'd be riding on a demon or ogre instead of screaming his head off in mid air?" Inu-Yasha replied rudely. "Sesshomaru must be mad at him...don't blame him for that though...ugly toad..."

"Jaken? Sesshomaru?" Neko-Yasha looked at Sakeri, who just shrugged. 'enemies then?'

"Let's see what happened." Sango said as she started walking in Jaken's direction, but also ready if Jaken pulled some kind of attack on her. She was soon followed by the rest of the group.

~~*~~

"Ow, that wench is going to pay for that!" Jaken groaned as he picked himself off from the ground and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "She'll get the death sentence! But first I have to get back to Lord Sesshomaru's castle..." He was about to start wandering around to get out of the forest when he heard a mass of voices. The voices of his lord's idiot brother, the kitsune brat, and the worthless humans that tagged along. 'Great, just what I need now.' He thought to himself sarcastically as he attempted to run away, practically unarmed except for the Staff of Heads, which did have it's limits. But before he could get far, Inu-Yasha jumped right in front of him. Then Jaken tried running in another direction. But the whole group had him surrounded.

"Get out of my way!" Jaken yelled. He knew he was outnumbered, and out powered, and he was deathly afraid, anyone of the group could kill him, with the exception of the young kitsune. But he wouldn't let his fear show.

"What are you doing all the way out here on your own, toad?" Inu-Yasha said.

"N-none of your business, half breed!" 

But as soon as Jaken said "half breed", he found two fists smashing both sides of his face. Both Yashas had punched him in anger. 

"Watch it toad! I wouldn't be calling anyone names if I were you!" Neko-Yasha glared at Jaken.

"Now, answer my question. And if you don't, I'll kill you right where you stand!" Inu-Yasha coldly said as he readied his claws, causing Jaken to gulp hard.

"I was kicked out of a window by the new Neko servant! There, happy?" 

"Eh? Kicked out by a cat? Pathetic." Inu-Yasha said when he caught small glares from Sakeri and Neko-Yasha. Right, they were Nekos, best not to insult their breed with them around. 

Jaken took the opportunity to try to escape once more, only to be stopped and lifted by the back of his neck by Sakeri.

"Who is this "new servant"?" Sakeri questioned as she kept an eye on Jaken, obviously very concerned about something...or someone...

"I-I don't really know, I think her name was...Luna, or something like that." Jaken answered, not willing to risk getting killed by the breed of demon that had put him in this mess in the first place.

"LUNA?!" Both Nekos yelled out at once.

"You know who the Jaken is talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, she's Sakeri's sister!" Neko-Yasha answered.

"I knew something was wrong..." Sakeri said to herself. But she quickly turned her attention to Jaken again. "Where is she?"

"At Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

"And where is the castle?" Sakeri was getting annoyed. Jaken pointed West. "How far?" 

"I don't know how far the neko kicked me!" 

Inu-Yasha jumped onto a tree branch.

"I'll take a look" He said as he climbed farther up, up to the top of the tree and looked for the castle, which was only a speck in the distance. He then jumped back down. "It's a long ways away. A week's walk at least."

"Well then, we better get going." Kagome said as she shifted her backpack on her back.

"And if you'll excuse me..." Jaken leaped out of Sakeri's grip, only to be caught again by Neko-Yasha.

"You're coming with us!" Neko-Yasha said as she tied Jaken and the Staff of Heads up to her metallic purple staff.

'Lord Sesshomaru! Please come save me from these barbaric humans and demons! I don't know how much more I can take!'


	6. authors note

Authors Note

I know I haven't done any updates in a long time. But the reason is because I have been grounded from the computer on the weekdays and therefore, I am only allowed access to my computer on the weekends. However, that is not the only problem. Because I got 2 Unsats from school, I have to work on my extra credit assignment. So I haven't had time to work on any of my fanfictions. Sorry for the trouble. And so, any reviews and/or emails that are sent will not be responded to right away. I thank you for your time to read this. And I once again apologize. 


	7. Escape Plan

Reunited Love  
Chapter 6- Escape Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. All OCs own themselves.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Everyone's been asking for my Cyborg 009 fanfiction, "Finding Lost Love". Plus other things got in my way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna sat in the garden as she watched the sunset. She was aware that Sesshomaru was watching. He always was. But Luna chose to ignore him. The only things she liked about the castle was the beautiful garden, which always calmed her, and the cheerfulness of the only human around, Rin.  
  
Luna started thinking about her friends and family on the other side of this blasted prison of a castle. Her only living relative, Sakeri, and their childhood friend, Neko-Yasha. She sighed as her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of zooris running down the path.  
  
"Luna Onee-chan!"  
  
Luna soon found herself hitting the ground, face first, with Rin playfully latched to her leg.  
  
"Hi Rin!" Luna laughed as she managed to get up.  
  
"Will Luna play Hide 'n Seek with Rin?"  
  
Luna knew she'd have to play, like it or not. But saying no to Rin was rather difficult, and far from her thoughts.  
  
"Yay! Rin will hide first!" Rin chirped as she ran off to find a hiding spot while Luna covered her eyes and started counting.  
  
"...nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" It was hard for Luna to not use her demonic hearing and sense of smell to find Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few hours of playing a variety of games, Luna decided it was time for bed, much to Rin's displeasure.  
  
Luna sat on the edge of Rin's bed, looking out the window as she waited for Rin to get into her night cloths.  
  
"Luna Onee-chan?" Rin was surprised that Luna didn't answer. "Luna Onee- chan? What's wrong?"  
  
Luna had been deep in thought, wishing to get out of the castle, and away from Sesshomaru. But Rin's soft voice snapped Luna out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong." Luna said with a smile as she looked at the young human in front of her. "Now, to bed with you!"  
  
"But Rin doesn't want to go to bed! Rin wants to play more!"  
  
"We can play more tomorrow Rin." Luna got Rin to bed and tucked her in. She gently brushed Rin's bangs away from her eyes. "Goodnight Rin."  
  
"Goodnight Luna Onee-chan!" Rin softly chirped as she yawned.  
  
Luna blew out the candles and left the room, quietly shutting Rin's room door.  
  
"I want out." Luna whispered, knowing Sesshomaru was in the shadows.  
  
"Rin enjoys your company."  
  
"And I enjoy her company as well. But I don't want to be confined here! I want to be with my sister again."  
  
"I can't allow that. You belong to me now. You're nothing more then a slave."  
  
Luna softly growled. She knew Sesshomaru was stubborn. He wouldn't give in so easly. So Luna simply went to her room without another word to Sesshomaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour after she had tucked Rin into bed, Luna decided on attempting to sneak out. She jumped out the window and ran as fast as her demon legs could carry her. However, Sesshomaru was onto her. He knew she'd try to escape. It was only a matter of time.  
  
After an hour of secretly playing cat and mouse. Or rather, cat and dog, Sesshomaru showed himself and stepped in Luna's path.  
  
"This is as far as you go."  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	8. Fight for Life

Reunited Love  
Chapter 7: Fight for Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and it's characters. All OCs belong to themselves.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is as far as you go." Sesshomaru stood in Luna's way.  
  
Luna growled. Sesshomaru was getting on her nerves, so she attacked him, claw bared and eager to fight her way to freedom.  
  
Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack and harshly grabbed Luna's wrist. "Go back to the castle and we'll say your poor attempt at an escape never happened." He tightened his grip on Luna's wrist.  
  
Luna winced. "And if I refuse?"  
  
Sesshomaru dug his talons into Luna's wrist, injecting a bit of poison into her system. "You die."  
  
Luna bit her lower lip, the poison was already taking affect and it was starting to numb her whole arm. She swung her other arm at Sesshomaru, hoping to get a hit, but he easily caught the attack and injected poison into that arm as well. And with both of Luna's arms disabled, he removed his poison talons from her flesh and struck her with Tokijin.  
  
'No wonder so many demons fear him.' Luna thought. 'He's so harsh! And powerful!' She slowly got to her feet as the water suddenly became rainy. Despite getting weaker from the poison, Luna still wouldn't give up and she once again attacked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Persistent fool." Sesshomaru unleashed a spray of poison from his hand, his poison fueled by the now down pouring rain.  
  
Luna let out a pain-filled scream as the powered up poison burned her skin, and a dangerous portion entered the wound on her stomach. She struggled to stay standing, but the poison's effects and the pain were overwhelming. She collapsed as her vision became blurry.  
  
'This is it...I...I'm gonna die..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, we're finally here. Now where is my sister?!" *Whack*  
  
Jaken groaned. All through the trip, he'd been put through worse torture then Sesshomaru had ever inflicted on him. His head was so full of bumps, you couldn't even see his face. After checking with a few guards and servants, Jaken told Inu-Yasha and co. that Sesshomaru and Luna were no where to be found, hoping that the news would make his tormentors leave him alone. And they did, but not until Sakeri and Neko-Yasha gave Jaken one last blow to the head.  
  
"I hope sis is alright..." Sakeri said to herself as she looked up at the rain filled sky, her worry increasing.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled Sakeri into a gentle embrace. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." He got a faint scent of diluted poison and blood. "I think I found them...or at least Sesshomaru."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Inu-Yasha as he ran towards the source of the scent. They quickly followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't see anyone." Kagome said as she looked around.  
  
"Over here!" It's blood!" Shippo called out.  
  
"Not just blood." Inu-Yasha said as he examined the area. "It's poison too. Sesshomaru's poison."  
  
Sakeri's worry was now pure fright.  
  
Neko-Yasha put a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Sakeri. Luna's too stubborn to lose a fight with a dog."  
  
"And Sesshomaru is going to pay!" Inu-Yasha said as he clenched his fists.  
  
They attempted to pick up a trail of some sort. Footprints, scent, even a blood trail. But the down pour had washed it all away, leaving them with no clues on Sesshomaru and Luna's whereabouts.  
  
End of chapter 7 


	9. Love and War

Reunited Love  
Chapter 8: Love and War  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Inu-Yasha. All OCs own themselves.  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates. Been kinda lazy and being busy with school work. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I'd like some feedback. I don't get that many reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "Where am I?" She tilted her head to the side to look at her surroundings. Nothing was familiar...except for a certain silver-haired mutt.  
  
"Foolish cat." Was the only thing he said.  
  
'He didn't kill me?' Luna thought. She was confused. She tried to sit up, but pain made her lay back down.  
  
"Move around, and the poison won't filter as quickly."  
  
'What does he mean by "filter"? And why is he helping me if he wanted me dead?' "Sesshomaru...why did you help me? I thought you wanted me to die?"  
  
"If I killed you, Rin would be unhappy. And good slaves are hard to come by." Sesshomaru looked at Tensaiga, deep in thought. He knew he had just lied to Luna. There was a different reason he had saved her instead of killing her. He then heard the wooden door creak open. Luna was on her feet and making yet another attempt to get away from him. He stopped her and gently set her down on the bed she had been laying on.  
  
"Let me go Sesshomaru!" Luna struggled. She winced as the pain of her wound struck her again. "As much as I 'appreciate' you tending to me, you injured me in the first place! Not to mention I-"She was cut off as Sesshomaru firmly pressed his lips against hers. Luna was, none-the-less, stunned. Her eyes widened and a blush formed across her cheeks. She immediately ceased her struggling and quieted down.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly pulled away. "We leave for the castle tomorrow. Get some rest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha and co. had decided to go back to Kaede's village. Kagome was running low on supplies and they thought Kaede could be of help.  
  
Shippo, who was sitting on Sakeri's shoulder, had noticed how quiet she was. "Sakeri?"  
  
Sakeri was silent for a moment. "Sesshomaru...is the reason why sis and I moved away from our home village when we were young. He would torment her to no end. Now that Sesshomaru has her, who knows what he's doing to her."  
  
"He's crueler then I thought." Miroku said.  
  
Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts as Kagome let out a sharp, pain filled yep.  
  
"What happened Kagome?!" Sango said with worry in her voice.  
  
Kagome winced. "Something...or someone attacked me!"  
  
Everyone looked around for the attacker, but the area seemed void of anyone but them.  
  
"I...smell a half breed wolf close by." Inu-Yasha said as he put a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Show yourself!"  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows, whip in hand, almost completely hidden behind a cloak.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Neko-Yasha asked.  
  
"...The priestess must die." Said the cloaked figure, obviously a female from the sound of her voice. She put away the whip and removed a sword from it's sheath. She pointed the sword at Kagome.  
  
"But, I'm not a priestess! What'd I do?" Kagome took a step back. "You must have me confused with someone else!"  
  
"Don't play dumb soul stealer!" The figure launched her attack But before she could strike Kagome, Inu-Yasha intervened, knowing if he didn't, he'd never be able to stand straight again. "Out of the way, dog!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Sango and Kilala soon joined the fight while Miroku stood there thinking.  
  
"A soul stealing priestess..." After a moment, a thought struck him. "She's mistaken Miss Kagome for Kikyo!"  
  
At the battle, Kilala had transformed into her larger form. She lunged at the figure, but the attack was mostly evaded. Kilala instead got a hold of the cloak and managed to remove it, showing the full form of the attacker.  
  
"She looks...human. Inu-Yasha said she was half wolf, but she doesn't look wolf." Shippo said. "Yeah, but she does have wolf blood...I can sense it." Neko-Yasha added.  
  
"Excuse me miss," Miroku started as he approached the wolf hanyou. "Miss Kagome is not the one you seek. The one you seek is-"He was cut off my a surge of pain caused by the wolf hanyou's blade striking him.  
  
"Out of the way monk. I know the soul stealer's scent. And it has lead me to her. She is the one I seek." The hanyou snapped. She glared coldly at Kagome. She wasn't going to quit until she killed her target.  
  
End of chapter 8 


	10. Complications

Reunited Love  
Chapter 9- "Complications"  
  
Disclaimer: As always, all OCs own themselves. No one here owns Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sorry for the long wait, balancing the last of school, 4 fanfictions, dental and orthodontic appointments, and college applications isn't easy. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Miroku!" Worried, Neko-Yasha ran over to Miroku. "Are you alright?!"  
  
Miroku winced as he placed a hand on his wound. "I've been better."  
  
Sakeri looked over at Neko-Yasha and Miroku, then at the battle and her eyes narrowed. She ran at the wolf hanyou. And stopped the hanyou's next attack on Kagome. "Kagome would never go around stealing souls!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped for a moment as what Miroku had tried to say earlier struck him. "Kikyo's the soul stealer..."  
  
The wolf hanyou looked at Inu-Yasha upon hearing the words "soul stealer". "This girl's scent is the same as the soul stealer's. She has to be the one."  
  
Inu-Yasha explained everything to the wolf hanyou from Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation to the ogress Urasue resurrecting Kikyo using Kagome's soul. And Kikyo's needing to steal souls to survive.  
  
The wolf hanyou sheathed her blade and turned to leave, only pausing to apologize to Miroku.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? We never got your name." Sango asked before the wolf hanyou could leave.  
  
"I'm going to continue my search for the soul-stealer Kikyo. And my name is Katsie. By the way, I'm not a hanyou. I'm a wolf/human/hellhound hybrid."  
  
"That explains a lot." Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"Then why don't you join us Katsie? Kikyo always manages a way to find us, so that'll make your search easier!" Shippo offered.  
  
Katsie looked at everyone. "I've caused you enough trouble."  
  
"We don't mind!" Kagome said.  
  
Katsie thought for a moment. "Alright, fine."  
  
Shippo walked over to Katsie. "My name is Shippo!"  
  
"I'm Sango." Sango said as she put away her Hiraikotsu. "And this is Kilala!" She motioned to Kilala, who was now back in her more compact form.  
  
"I'm Kagome!" Kagome bowed and smiled, as if she had never been attacked.  
  
Sakeri bowed respectfully. "My name is Sakeri." She looked over at Inu- Yasha, who had the usual stubborn expression on his face with his arms crossed. She sweatdroped. "That's Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome motioned to Miroku and Neko-Yasha. "The monk is Miroku and the cat hanyou is Neko-Yasha."  
  
After introductions were done, everyone walked over to Miroku, who was being tended to my Neko-Yasha.  
  
"How do you feel Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not so well I'm afraid." Miroku sighed.  
  
"You guys go on without us." Neko-Yasha said. "I'll take care of Miroku and we'll catch up to you when we're ready."  
  
Everyone nodded and started to walk off.  
  
"Be careful you two." Sakeri said over her shoulder.  
  
"We will." Neko-Yasha called back.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Luna had gotten back to the castle before sunset. They were greeted by Rin, who happily ran over to them.  
  
"Yay! Sesshomaru-sama and Luna Onee-chan are back! Rin was worried!"  
  
Luna picked Rin up. "Sorry Rin, I went on a walk and got lost. Sesshomaru found me." Luna couldn't tell Rin that she tried to run away. She didn't have the heart to. She felt Sesshomaru's gaze on her and she walked into the castle.  
  
About half way down the hall, Luna and Rin were intercepted by a very angry Jaken.  
  
Luna put Rin down. "Rin, go play in the guarden. I'll be there in a few minutes." Rin nodded and ran off. Luna noticed that Sesshomaru was no longer behind her, but disregarded the fact. She looked at Jaken and tried hard not to laugh at his bump-swollen face. "What happened to you?" There was no sympathy in her voice.  
  
"YOU!!" Jaken yelled. "You're the reason for this! First you send me flying out of the castle, then I'm held hostage by Sesshomaru-sama's idiot brother's group, and abused all the way here by a neko hanyou named Neko- Yasha and a neko youkai named Sakeri!"  
  
Luna turned serious upon hearing the names of her friend and sister. "They were here?"  
  
"Yes. But I sent them away. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't have been very happy if I had allowed them to stay."  
  
Luna growled and picked Jaken up and threw him against the wall hard enough to knock him out. "Stupid toad." She said coldly as she walked towards the garden.  
  
'So, her sister is in the company of my idiot half brother...' Sesshomaru thought as he secretly watched Luna from the shadows. He stepped out of the shadows and continued to follow Luna. His thoughts focused on her.  
  
End of chapter 9 


	11. Full Moon

**Reunited Love**

**Chapter 10: "Full Moon"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! All OCs own themselves. I only own Luna.

Notes: So sorry for the long wait! Many things got in the way. High School finals, graduation, trip to Japan, applying for college, going to college, getting a job, ect. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter. It's dedicated to Neko-Yasha-chan! (Koyani-Yoja)

Just to say ahead of time, yeah, I know this chapter is short. I hit a pretty big writers block in it. But I did my best! I might change it in the future. But for now, it will stay as it is.

Another note for the future: I'm getting real tired of typing "Rin wants to play!" as Rin's way of speech, so I've decided to change the way she talks. And yes, I know she talks normally in the anime but…eh, never mind. To complicated to explain.

On with the fict.!

"Thank you, Lady Neko-Yasha." Miroku said as he let out a small sigh.

"Anytime Miroku." Neko-Yasha replied as she put away the bandages that Kagome had lent her.

Miroku looked up at the blue sky with a smile. "We'll have a great view of the full moon tonight."

"Full…moon?" Neko-Yasha seemed to get a bit nervous. 'I forgot all about the full moon! This isn't good!'

Miroku was confused at Neko-Yasha's sudden change of behavior. "What's wrong? You look a bit pale."

"Eh…it's nothing. We should try to find a village before the sun sets." Neko-Yasha gently helped Miroku up and they started walking in the direction that the others went.

As they walked, Miroku kept looking at Neko-Yasha, thinking about why she wanted to get to a village before the night came. Neko-Yashsa's behavior had changed after he mentioned the full moon. 'That's it!' He thought. 'Lady Neko-Yasha is a half demon. Meaning she looses her demon blood and powers on a certain night. The full moon must be that night for her!'

They eventually found a small village to stay in for the night. After getting his wound re-treated by the kind villagers, Miroku went outside to see Neko-Yasha, who was watching the sun as it slowly set.

Neko-Yasha's ears gave a twich, hearing slightly staggered footsteps. "You know you shouldn't be walking around." She said.

"I wanted to talk to you." Miroku replied as he sat next to her, wincing a bit.

"About what?"

Miroku looked at her, than at the sunset. "I think you already know."

Neko-Yasha's gaze never left the sunset. "I guess I was having such a good time with everyone, that I lost track of the time of the moon."

"There's never a dull moment with Inu-Yasha around." Miroku said, somewhat joking.

"So I've noticed." Neko-Yasha replied with a small laugh. "How far is Kaede's village from here?"

"Two or three days away."

"Oh, okay."

The sun had just set, leaving the sky to grow darker as the beautiful stars became visable.

Once the full moon came into view, Neko-Yasha started changing. Her black hair turned to brown as the purple streak in her hair turned blond. Her eyes turned from dark purple to dark brown. "Thank goodness this only happens during the first of the three nights." She said as she looked at Miroku.

"Yes, I do suppose three transformations in a row would be aggravating." Miroku replied. "Um, Lady Neko-Yasha, were you really worried about me?"

Neko-Yasha looked at Miroku. "Of coarse I was. Perverted as you are, you're still my friend." She smiled. "And you don't have to call me 'Lady' Neko-Yasha."

Miroku smiled back at her. "As you wish."

For a moment, they both started laughing, for no reason at all.

Neko-Yasha let out a long sigh. "I wasn't always a half demon."

Miroku's expression turned to confusion. "What do you mean?"

Neko-Yasha looked up at the moon. "I used to be full demon. Just like Sakeri and Luna. Long story short, I've done bad things in the past. Lots of bad things. And I was cursed for it. I'm forsed to remain a half-demon until I have repaid my debt." (For the full story, check out (Koyani-Yoja's fanfiction. Chapter 6.)

"It seems the curse wasn't all that bad." Miroku said after a minute.

Neko-Yasha looked at Miroku. "How so?"

"Well, if I understand your shortened story well enough, if the curse had never been placed on you, you might still have been doing what ever things you used to, and we would never have met."

Neko-Yasha smiled. "You're right. Thanks Miroku."

Miroku smiled back. "You're very welcome, Neko-Yasha."

Neko-Yasha stood up. "You should get back to bed, you're still injured."

Miroku nodded and tried to stand, only to fall back as the pain of his wound hit him.

Neko-Yasha helped him stand, but without her demon strength, she had a bit of a difficult time. But once Miroku was on his feet, she helped him back into bed.

"Thank you." Miroku said once he was lying down.

"Anytime." Neko-Yasha smiled. She curled up in the bed across the room and thought to herself. 'I think I'm falling in love with Miroku…' She than fell peacefully asleep.

End of chapter 10


End file.
